El guardian del Dragon
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Un Joey Kaiba... leanlo y opinen
1. El Contrato

Bue, este es mi primer Kaiba / Wheeler, y debo agradecer a la cantidad de fics de esta pareja consumida en cantidades no recomendadas, que para ser sincera en un principio no me gustaba... ahora la vida acaba de dar una vuelta en 360° por que es mi tercera favorita.... espero que les guste y tendrá mas de una parte catalogada como Lemmon, a si que no digan que no lo advertí, y si no les gusta algunas de las anteriormente expuestas condiciones, no me haré responsable por ningún tipo de trauma y/o queja........ Saludos........ ... Grimlok the Sleazy..... Hally Black ( PD: no olviden dejar un r/r...........) .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_ .°*_  
  
_ la verdad es que no se como llegamos a esto- La voz ronca del rubio muchacho, era capaz de conmover a cualquiera hasta las lagrimas, claro que a " cualquiera" se refería a una persona humana. NO incluida en esta categoría estaban los Yamis, o espíritus que habitaban en los artículos del milenio. Claro esta que de nada valdría quejarse y pedir la jurado que descalificaran a su contrincante por utiliza, a juicio de Joey, esta técnica, principalmente, por que los ancianos profesores no comprenderían lo que les intentaba decir. Frente a el se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amigo... o eso era lo que pensaban todos aquellos que no supieran de la existencia del Faraón Yami, o también " acecino de novatos" como le habían puesto todos los eliminados del torneo.  
  
La mayoría sabia en que terminaría el concurso. Esos dos habían llegado a las finales de Battle City, por lo que era lógico que ellos, meros principiantes no les ganaran. El único que tenia al menos una posibilidad era Duke Devlin, sin embargo el muchacho se había declarado derrotado cuando la pelea contra Joey había comenzado. De esto se decía que era por terror al dragón negro de ojos rojos, y las malas lenguas por su parte, planteaban que era para ganarse el favor de Serenity, hermana de Wheeler.  
  
_ no lograras conmoverme Joey- la voz dura de su mejor amigo perforo su cabeza como un taladro. Yugi sonreía, pero no de la manera inocente que lo caracterizaba, era mas bien una sonrisa sedienta de poder, que solo un antiguo dictador podía tener. - Puedes rendirte Joseph, nadie dirá que eres un cobarde, pero ya sabes, no tienes oportunidad.  
  
_ no lo haré... y para que veas lo decidido que estoy, tirare a Zombyra el oscuridad...(2100/500) - la mano temblorosa (que denotaba el terror que le infundía la segunda personalidad de Yugi) fue vista por todos.  
  
Yami vio la jugada que Joey acababa de hacer, y se paso la mano por su rostro, de manera cancina.  
  
_ de verdad tu nunca le pones atención a Yugi cuando te enseña estrategias o esas cosas?? ¬¬  
  
_ O_o por que lo dices??  
  
_ Joey... pusiste tu mounstro en modo de ataque...  
  
_ y eso...  
  
El faraón miro detenidamente a Joey, pensando en que quizás se estuviera burlando de el.  
  
_ hago llamada especial al campo a Valkyrion (3500/3850), y ahora, ataca a Zombyra.  
  
Lugo de que el mounstro de Yugi atacara, Joey se dio cuanta del problema de su magnifica estrategia.  
  
_ el ganador es Yugi Muto.  
  
El gimnasio del colegio estallo en gritos, por la batalla presenciada.  
  
_ de verdad Joey jugaste muy bien, sin embargo no tienes oportunidad contra mi.- El tono de autosuficiencia que tenia en esos momentos Yami logro traer a la realidad a el rubio. Para ser sinceros, le caía fantástico  
  
Yami, hasta el punto de considerarlo su tercer mejor amigo ( luego de Yugi y Tristan, claro esta) pero no podía evitar sentir terror cuando se enfrentaban en duelo de mounstros.  
  
_ lo hicieron muy bien chicos. _ tea se veía realmente feliz. La verdad es que nadie ignoraba que la chica estaba enamoradísima de Yugi, o bueno, talvez el interesado no lo supiera. Tampoco era un secreto, para los que conocían a Yami, que el espíritu sentía lo mismo por su Hikari . Claro esta que esto también lo ignoraba Yugi.  
  
_ felicitaciones Yugi, lo haz conseguido- La voz profunda de Kaiba saco al grupo de amigos de su tradicional alegría. Y es que, por mas que fuera un simple torneo de colego, Kaiba Corp lo había financiado.- aquí esta tu premio.- lo entrego de una forma un tanto violenta y para nada formal, haciendo que Joey se enfadara un tanto.  
  
_ Vamos Kaiba, es que no puedes ser mas antipático??  
  
_ Vamos Wheeler, es que no puedes ser mas patético?? Perder de esa forma, si hasta un niño sabe que, poniendo el mounstro en modo de defensa, al amenos se protegen tus puntos de vida.., pero que mas se puede esperar de un simple Cachorro..  
  
Joey siguió insultando a Kaiba un rato después de que el castaño se hubiese retirado. La verdad todos conocían el " trauma" de su amigo por el simple hecho de llamarlo con un apelativo canino.  
  
_ No creen que ya es hora de calmarlo??- Tristan ya se había aburrido del parloteo de rubio, que para ser sinceros, no pasaba mas que por palabras que mi santa madre se muere si llega a escuchar.  
  
_ creo que tienes razón, ahí viene Serenity y dudo que le agrade ver a su hermanito se esta forma...  
  
_ Joey, tu hermana..... ante esas tres simples palabras Joey se callo y cambio su cara de enojo por una adorable sonrisa.  
  
_ Felicitaciones hermano, jugaste muy bien. - Serenity, que estaba viviendo con Joey y su padre, estaba mas que alegre por que su hermano hubiese llegado a las finales. Sabia cuanto eso lo ayudaría a aumentar su autoestima. Aunque claro, ella no ignoraba que Wheeler era mas bien inseguro de sus actos. Y mas ahora que lo habían despedido de su trabajo como repartidor de periódicos.  
  
_ Joey, de verdad lo único que te fallaron fueron tus nervios.- Yugi, que había vuelto a ser Yugi, se veía realmente alegre  
  
_ pero hiciste trampa, no debiste dejar que tu amiguito el dictador egipcio jugara. Sabes que me destroza, que me da miedo, que me da terror, mas que nada por su mirada de " te voy a comer vivo" y... y.... ;_;  
  
_ ya cálmate Joey, que Yami no te haría nada malo, jamás. ^_^u  
  
_ pero no era eso lo que me decía su mirada, me decía " Wheeler, te vez como un cachorro asustado"  
  
_ Ya Joey cálmate....  
  
El grupo siguió conversando, animadamente, cundo caminaban rumbo a sus casa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
_ Joey, son las seis de la mañana, que haces despierto.- Serenity sonaba preocupada. Su hermano estaba ahí, leyendo el periódico ( cosa que en su vida había hecho)  
  
_ estoy buscando empleo hermana. Así podré mantenerte sin el riesgo de que nuestro padre se gaste todo su sueldo.  
  
_ y haz encontrado algo??  
  
_ si, hay una agencia de trabajo que esta buscando repartidores. Ganaría mas que antes... y la entrevista es en una hora. A si que hermanita, iré a probar suerte.  
  
Joey se levanto y se fue a arreglarse. Serenity por primera vez en su vida dudo que su hermano consiguiera lo que buscaba.  
  
A la hora después  
  
_ lo sentimos, el puesto de repartidor ya esta tomado. Joey sintió como el alma se iba a sus pies. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Su poca autoestima se rompía en mil pedazos. No tendría como mantener a su hermana, no podría consentirla como el había querido, sacarla de esa posiga que era su casa.  
  
Se levanto con la vista nublada por las lagrimas. Algo que jamás le había pasado. El nunca en su vida se había dejado ganar de esta forma. Pero ahora no tenia deseos de paliar. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de preguntar por otro empleo. Simplemente Joey Wheeler estaba derrotado.  
  
Salió de la oficina, ya no con frustración, sino con rabia, por no poder hacer lo que quería. Es cierto que era desordenado, pero la verdad es que era muy esforzado. Pero lamentablemente no le daban el trabajo a la gente por el esfuerzo, sino por el currículum y por orden de llegada.  
  
Ya en la calle vio con horror como un grupo de maleantes asaltaban a un hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió en su defensa, y golpeo a todos los malhechores, dejándolos nocaut en unos minutos. El hombre lo miraba mas que sorprendido, y es que no cualquiera se enfrenta a cinco hombres solo con sus puños. Pero claro esta que Joey estaba acostumbrado a esto, no por nada paso su infancia en la calle, como un pandillero mas. Tristan y el se habían conocido en ese mundo y juntos habían salido. Y gracias a Yugi, ya no lo hacían. Pero no por eso el dejaba de pelearse con cualquiera. Si hasta clases de karate y box tomaba.  
  
_ Quien eres muchacho??- el hombre de terno, que se estaba incorporando, lo miraba sorprendido.  
  
_ Soy Joey Wheeler para servirle.  
  
_ mira la verdad me sorprendiste, con tus habilidades, ¡ ¿no haz pensado en trabajar de guardaespaldas?!  
  
_ ......de... guarda..... espaldas???  
  
_ si mi amo esta buscando uno.... aunque es de pésimo genio, si lo aguantas paga muy bien, podrías intentarlo.  
  
_ valla me recuerda a alguien. - por una extraña razón Kaiba se le venia a la mente. Y es algo que jamás haría. Trabajar para Kaiba, sin embrago Joey por primera vez pensó que ese dicho " cuando se cierra una ventana se abre una puerta" era real. No había podido conseguir el puesto de repartidor, pero podría conseguir el de guarda espalda.  
  
Lugo de decirle que si al caballero y de unos momentos mas de conversación, ambos fueron a la academia donde Joey practicaba artes marciales. Luego de conseguir un certificado donde indicaban que Joey era el mejor alumno de la generación, fueron por el de la academia de boxeo, que decía cosas similares.  
  
El hombre se comunico por teléfono con un encargado de personal de la empresa en al que trabajaría. Por lo que le habían explicado, el seria el guarda espalda del dueño de una importante compañía. Luego de relatarle al jefe de personal la forma en la que Wheeler había vencido a esos gamberros lo habían contratado enseguida.  
  
Llegaron a la empresa y subió afirmar el contrato. Aunque se le pagarían el sueldo base, este era mas del doble de lo que su padre ganaba. Y le habían dicho que si su labor era buena se lo subirían. Ahora quedaba el ultimo paso. Conocer a su jefe. Subió hasta el piso 25 por el ascensor, y llego a la recepción. El piso en si era una oficina única que tenia una sala de juntas y una recepción, donde cada uno de os escritorios valían mas que la casa entera de Joey con muebles incluidos.  
  
_ pase por la puerta. El jefe lo esta esperando.- una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años miraba a Joey de manera provocadora. Era obvio que ese chico rubio de ojos miel era atractivo. Solo esperaba que el jefe no lo despidiera ya que el puesto de guardaespaldas era el que menos duraba. Generalmente no estaban mas de dos meses.  
  
Wheeler entro con las piernas temblándole. Sentía miedo, este seria el trabajo mas importante de su vida. Tanto ahora como en un futuro, seguramente.  
  
_ a si que tu eres mi nuevo guardaespaldas.... cachorro??  
  
Joey casi se cae de espaldas su jefe era el mismo Seto Kaiba.  
  
/*/*/*/*//*//*/*/*///*/**  
  
Ok se que no quedo como me hubiese gustado, pero ya veran como ogro arreglar mis ideas. Grax por leer hasta aquí. Hally Black 


	2. Reaciones

Se miraban en silencio, como si quisieran decirse un par de cosas. Y es qué en verdad eso deseaban, pero la situación había cambiado. No era llegar y decirle todas las cosas que quería. Por que si lo hacia, lo mas seguro es que Yugi lo echaría de la casa. El pequeño suspiro. Eso no podía seguir así, había que decir las cosas a como diera lugar. No podía vivir toda la vida con esa curiosidad.  
  
Yami advirtió esto en los ojos del pequeño niño, y se decidió. Debía decir lo que pensaba por muy graves que fueran las consecuencias.  
  
_Yugi, creo que debo decirlo, aunque después de esto, quizás no me vuelvas a ver con la misma cara, por un par de días, pero es algo más fuerte que yo. Quiero que sepas que me encanta estar a tu lado y que adoro ser la persona a la que le confías tus secretos, pero yo... tu..... Yugi, esto no puede seguir igual.... creo que de ahora en adelante....... no deberías cocinar, de verdad esto apesta.  
  
El pequeño campeón del reino de los duelistas miró su plato. Luego miro al espíritu habitante del rompecabezas del milenio y sonrió. Esto desconcertó al emperador.  
  
_Lo sé Yami, lo sé, es solo que si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que no quiso hacer la comida, aunque yo te advertí que no sabia hacerlo. Y ahora que el abuelo no esta en casa, creo que deberías ser tú el que cocine, por que si no moriremos de hambre...  
  
_Uh.. solo hay un pequeño problema hikari..... yo tampoco sé cocinar......  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron con cara de no saber que hacer y como ambos eran tacaños, ninguno quería donar dinero para pedir comida por teléfono. Y si lo hacían, eran tres meses que estarían allí, solos y abandonados por Salomón Motou, por lo que igual se quedarían sin un centavo para lo que quisieran comprarse. Estaban allí tratando de encontrar una solución que les fuera conveniente tanto para sus estómagos como para sus monederos, cuando el sonido del teléfono llamó sus atenciones.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Joey no podía estar mas paralizado, su pero pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Dependía del muchacho de castaños cabellos que estaba frente a él. Trago saliva y miro a su 'jefe'. Era obvio que no lo iba contratar estaba mas que claro que la mejor oportunidad de su vida se le escaparía de sus manos, pero la verdad es qué necesitaba ese trabajo. Pagaban bien, se acomodaba al horario de sus estudios y por sobre todo, le permitía levantarse a una hora decente. Tenia que conseguirlo a toda costa. La fría voz de su enemigo lo saco de su mundo.  
  
_ A sí que el cachorro ha venido a solicitar trabajo, no??  
  
_ Te equivocas Kaiba, me lo han ofrecido, pero de haber sabido que era para ti lo habría rechazado enseguida- Joey intentaba sonar lo mas convencido posible, pero sabia que era en vano. No se podía engañar a Seto Kaiba con eso. Y menos sabiendo que en sus ojos se veía la necesidad de este. Pero no se dejaría humillar.  
  
_ No seas idiota y dime si vas a aceptar él puesto que te han ofrecido, si o no cachorro, y decide rápido que no tengo todo el día. - Kaiba hablaba mientras revisaba unos documentos que se encontraban a mano.  
  
_Entonces no me vas a sacar a patadas de aquí por estar 'pidiendo' trabajo como dices??  
  
_ No seas idiota, eres lo mejor que se ha presentado y tampoco soy tan malo como para no dejarte trabajar sabiendo que lo necesitas, por otra parte, soy lo bastante maduro como para darme cuenta de que alguien vale por lo que hace y no seré yo quien te desprecie por ser solo uno de los insoportables amigos de Motou, por no decir el peor de todos- Kaiba miraba ahora fijamente al rubio a quien parecía incomodarle la situación.  
  
_Sabes que no necesito de tu piedad.  
  
_ no se trata de eso cachorro, es solo que necesito a alguien que me proteja y de paso te ayudare, pero no pienses que lo hago de buena persona... además tengo la esperanza de probarte en terreno, los certificados hablan muy bien de tus habilidades, supongo que seria divertido verte arriesgarte por salvar a tu peor enemigo. No crees??  
  
_ Esta bien Kaiba, acepto hacerlo, en todo caso que tan terrible puede llegar ha ser?? Aguantarte será lo peor de todo, no??.- Joey solo después supo lo equivocado que estaba.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_Si??  
  
_Yugi, necesito hablar contigo... - su voz sonaba de forma extraña, alterada tal vez.  
  
_Claro, que pasa...  
  
_ puedo ir a tu casa, es que he cometido una locura.....  
  
El pequeño duelista abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y dio su asentimiento. Algo le pasaba a su amigo y parecía ser algo terrible.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Joey caminaba de manera pensativa por la calle, analizando de forma objetiva la situación. Tenia, claro esta sus ventajas y sus desventajas, pero nada se podía hacer ya.  
  
Había firmado el contrato con Kaiba quien, en vista de quien se trataba realizo algunas modificaciones. Había extendido su jornada laboral, incluyendo el horario escolar, bajo el pretexto de que no le influía este cambio. Y la buena noticia era que también aumento el salario de manera proporcional a este cambio. Lo que se traducía a la simple ecuación de:  
  
Mas sufrimiento ( aguantar a Kaiba) = Mas dinero ( ayudar en casa y mimar a su hermana)  
  
Pero Kaiba no era tan mala persona, por lo que se veía. O al menos intentaba auto convencerse de ello- y sin muchos resultados al parecer-  
  
Estaba por llegar a la casa de Yugi. Necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado. Llego a la puerta y extendió su mano para tocar le timbre, cuando se pregunto si seria de muy mala educación llegar a esas horas de la mañana sin haber avisado su visita.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Se dejo caer en el sillón, mientras que al frente suyo se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos Yami y Yugi.  
  
Y es que no es común ver llegar 'al poderoso' Marik tan triste- o más bien asustado, o bien desesperado, nunca se sabia con el- por la simple razón de que era casi imposible borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.  
  
_ y Bien que te paso??- Yami fue el primero en hablar.  
  
_Cómo lo hacen??  
  
_ Hacer que??- La pregunta dejó bastante sorprendido la joven Motou  
  
_ ya sabes, eso... digo, ambos son hombres... de alguna forma se debe hacer...  
  
_ o_o  
  
_ Digo, si ambos son hombres, deben encajar de alguna forma, a ambos les debe gustar dominar, pero uno de ustedes debe quedar debajo del otro... y además debe doler... esas cosas dañan el orgullo..... no es como si fueras una chica... ya saben ellas están como 'acostumbradas' al menos la sociedad las ha 'entrenado para esto'. Pero con Malik no podemos, no sabemos como hacerlo.....  
  
_O///O  
  
Las coloreadas mejillas de ambos muchachos le dijo al joven egipcio que ese par de depravados estaban pensando en cualquier cosa triple x menos en lo que el les intentaba decir. Suspiro y se decidió a decir su pregunta directamente  
  
_Cómo lo hacen parea poder vivir juntos tan felices?? Es que no saben lo difícil que es tratar que uno de nosotros lave los platos y haga el aseo, de verdad nos sentimos dañados en nuestro orgullo ^_^  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
El timbre distrajo la atención del espíritu del rompecabezas y dejo a su pequeño hikari hablando con el dueño del cetro del milenio, preguntándose que cosas tan malas le habría dicho Ishizu Isthar a los pobres morenos, quizás que cosas les pedía esa mujer.... uno nunca sabe hasta donde podía llegar esa loca de remate.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver a su rubio amigo con una cara de funeral, allí parado en su puerta.  
  
_Joey que te paso??  
  
_ Yami cometí una locura de esas de las que luego te arrepientes el resto de tu vida.  
  
_Viste el Test de embarazo de Serenity y aunque salió negativo, te pusiste a investigar quien había sido el culpable de 'desflorar' a tu hermanita y Tristan te contó la verdad acerca de quien fue el culpable y lo mataste??  
  
_ ¬¬ que fue lo que dijiste??  
  
_No ignórame, y dime que me venias a decir...  
  
_ Dictador, lo que paso es que... acepte trabajar para Kaiba como guardaespaldas de tiempo completo.  
  
_ ._. - En ese instante Yami se pregunto seriamente si no le habría afectado lo que fuera que Yugi le había preparado de desayuno  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Apenas Yami hubo salido de la habitación, Marik se acerco al pequeño duelista, y lo miro con detención.  
  
_ Tu no sientes nada por el, digo, algo mas que amistad?? ñ_ñ  
  
_ u//u nop, como se te ocurre pensar eso, es un hombre....- el sonrojo de Yugi, perceptible hasta por un daltónico, llamo la atención y le dijo la verdad de los sentimientos del duelista a quien le había interrogado.  
  
La sonrisa del moreno le hizo comprender que la verdad de las cosas no le había creído ni una palabra. Yugi lo miro con pena.  
  
_ no te sientas mal, es que te lo pregunto por que a mi me pasa algo parecido con Malik, solo que no se lo que el piensa de... de mi...  
  
_ y supongo que por eso nos viniste a ver, para saber si yo y Yami teníamos algo??  
  
_ No la verdad se me ocurrió pregunta eso por que cuando se fue a ver quien tocaba el timbre le mirabas el trasero con cara de querer comértelo a mordiscos!! ^_^  
  
_ ¬¬ NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
_ NO ES CIERTO!!!  
  
El grito de su hikari lo hizo regresar de forma abrupta a la realidad. Allí estaba un parado Joey, con cara de no saber que pasaba. Lo invito a pasar solo por inercia, pues aun no estaba conciente de lo que pasaba.  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la sala de estar se encontraron a ambos dueños de artículos del milenio gritándose, uno riéndose como poseído y el otro más rojo que un tomate maduro. Como ninguno de los recién llegados sabia que pasaba decidieron preguntar por que tanto alboroto, pero claro esta fueron vilmente ignorados, por los duelistas. Yami decidió que tal como habían empezado, tendrían que terminar por lo que invito a su rubio amigo a comer un poco de lago en la cocina.  
  
Tanto Joey como yami estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de ambos chicos que por lo visto se habían comenzado a calmar, solo para verlos entrar muy abrazados y hablando bajo. Joey intento preguntar la razón de tal inusual comportamiento, cuando la voz de Marik lo interrumpió.  
  
_Que te paso Wheeler, es que acaso vienes de enterarte de lo que paso entre Tristan y tu hermana que tienes esa carita?? Pero vele el lado positivo, fue solo una falsa alarma..... ya ves que no serás tío este año.. por el momento!!!  
  
Tratando de ignorar aquel cometario, Joey les explico las razones de su estancia en la casa tienda de los pequeños duelistas. Tanto Marik como Yugi casi se caen de espaldas ahí mismo. Ambos pensaron que era una broma de mal gusto, pero por la cara de su rubio amigo era obvio que no lo era.  
  
_Bueno, supongo que me retiro... - Marik cuya voz sonaba aun algo traumatizada se despidió de todos y se marcho, sin haber logrado responder a sus preguntas. Por su parte Yugi se sentó al lado de su yami, y se tomo toda una tasa de café de un viaje, tratando de combatir el ataque de histeria que estaba por venir. Joey trabajando para Kaiba..... eso se veía realmente peligroso...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Seto se sentó en su silla, y se puso a revisar los papeles que frente a le tenia. Sin embargo en cosas de segundos los soltó todos y se puso analizar el contrato de aquel chico rubio que acababa de retirarse de su oficina. No lo podía creer. Hizo el firme propósito de dejar de beber café turco ( que para quienes no lo sepan es el extracto del filtro de café, que es muy espeso y se toma sin azúcar) para mantenerse despierto. También hizo en fuete propósito de deber de beber whisky en las mañanas después de dicho café, y más aun si no había comido nada en todo el día. Y es que esta combinación le hacia cometer locuras..... Había contratado a JOEY WHEELER como SU guardaespaldas... gimió con desesperación... era mas de lo que podía aguantar tan temprano.  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y que les ha parecido??????? Aunque la verdad no esperaba que alguien leyese hasta aquí, y menos que leyeran el fic en cuestión, les agradezco a todos aquellos que estén tragándose las incoherencias que mi cabecita desquiciada ha escrito, con vuestro perdón.  
  
Espero comentarios opiniones criticas consejos cartas de muerte propuestas indecorosas lo que quieran siempre y cuando no sean virus de computador por que ahí si que me muero.....  
  
Saludos Hally Black. ( pd: dejen reviews) 


	3. Ishizu Isthar

Faraón Hally Black Hello!!!!!! como han estado?????? Yo aquí de lo mejor descansando lo ultimo que me queda antes de entrar al colegio ( pero que exagerada que me falta un mes aun para mi desgracia) Pero bueno, creo que a ustedes, mi queridísimo publico, no les interesa de mi vida privada, siempre y cuando siga escribiendo...  
  
Un lector de por ahí DE que hablas... nadie lee esta porquería, yo que tu dejo de escribir... no ves que te leen por piedad???  
  
KHB Y si es así, que haces tu acá??????  
  
Lector ... pues hacer obras de caridad.....  
  
Faraón HB TT_TT Lo sabia nadie me quiere... solo Yami y Shadi...... pero no importa, solo quiero agradecer a mis lectores, que se toman el tiempo de leer las incoherencias que publico y a todos a los que me han dejado sus bellos comentarios... y hablando de eso, me han llegado varios reclamos por mi ortografía. =^-^= Pues verán, la verdad nunca se me ha dado bien eso de la ortografía, a si que no se desesperen que de a poquito la iré mejorando........ Ahora, sin mas, les invito a leer el tercer capitulo de este bello fic......... (N/a: ok ya me dejo de hablar incoherencias y espero que les guste)  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
La bella secretaria se acercó al lujoso escritorio que su dueño ocupaba. Llevaba trabajando para el cerca de medio año, y había aprendido a soportar sus arranques de mal genio y sus continuos estados de melancolía.  
  
La joven mas de una vez había pensado que lo que necesitaba el amo Kaiba era alguien a quien pudiera mostrar sus sentimientos, sin miedo a ser dañado. Obviamente se podían descartar de un viaje a todas aquellas mujeres que le perseguían, pues solo les importaba su dinero y su buena facha. Dentro de la corporación corrían rumores horribles obre el trato que se le había dado desde pequeño, que le había deformado su carácter alegre, muy parecido al de su hermano Mokuba, y quienes llevaban suficiente tiempo allí, en Kaiba corp, para recordar la época en la que Gonsanburo Kaiba era el dueño no se dedicaban a desmentirlos.  
  
Su amo estaba otra ves contemplando la maravillosa vista que el enorme ventanal que adornaba su oficina le ofrecía. Se estremeció al ver sus ojos vacíos, carentes de sentimiento. Solo había conocido a una persona con esa mirada, y lamentablemente no había llegado a tener un buen final.  
  
_ Verónica, por favor, prepara una nueva ficha para mi guardaespaldas, que comienza a trabajar el próximo lunes. Me gustaría que le hablaras de las reglas y de los negocios tanto legales como los ilegales que llevo a cabo. Quiero que este mas menos enterado de los pasos que doy, para que se haga una idea de lo que debe hacer, también me gustaría que lo inscribieras en un curso de tiro al blanco y que obtenga un permiso especial para el porte de armas y el uso de ellas, y no te molestes en consultarle pues lo mas seguro es qué negaría. También hazle una membresía en el club de caza, que sea complementaria a la mía.  
  
_ Sí señor Kaiba.  
  
_ También me gustaría que apenas llegué lo mande con Madam Eyre, para poder hacerle el uniforme lo antes posible. Recuerda también mandar mi pésame a la familia del anterior guardaespaldas y mándales también un cheque por medio millón de dólares para que puedan disponer de el.  
  
_ eso esta echo señor Kaiba  
  
_ Perfecto, ahora por favor retírate y apenas llegue Ishizu Isthar hazla pasa, y no me pases ninguna llamada, quiero meditar un rato.  
  
_ Si señor Kaiba, Como guste.....  
  
La eficiente secretaria se retiro conteniendo el aire. Odiaba aquel tono tan frió e impersonal de su jefe, le daba mal espina. No podía ser nada bueno el hecho de que necesitara fichar tan rápido a ese muchacho. No podía ser nada bueno.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
_Buenos días Seto Kaiba, un gusto poder hablar con tigo...- Ishizu Isthar le tendió una de sus finas y morenas manos a Seto, quien la indico con un gesto que se sentara. Hubo unos minutos de silencios, para nada incómodos, que cayo sobre ellos. Tenían una amistad bastante rara, pues la joven jamás se había acercado a Kaiba ni él a Isis. Solo eran amigos, y se apoyaban.  
  
_ Supe lo del robo de las joyas en el cairo. Por lo visto, como ahora no tienes tu collar del milenio, ya no puedes adivinar como y cuando van a asaltar la caravana que trae tus cosas- Seto la miro, tratando de darle a entender que si lo quería, ella podía disponer de los recursos que fuesen necesarios para localizar a los delincuentes, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando su ayuda.  
  
_ No te preocupes, la verdad es que el propio gobierno egipcio se esta encargando de eso, vine por otra cosa, Seto. Vine a prevenirte.  
  
Kaiba hizo rodar sus ojos en un gesto claro de fastidio. Por muy bien que le cayera Ishizu, detestaba sentir que alguien movía su vida con unos hilos, y que solo ella conocía lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo la joven le sonrió de forma enigmática, que termino por capturar la atención del ceo.  
  
_ de que me vas ha decir ahora... que el faraón Yami va a gobernar otra vez y que quiere que siga sendo su sacerdote???  
  
_ no te burles del destino Seto. Además, siempre te queda la posibilidad de controlar a ti tu propio destino, ya me lo demostraste una vez, con suficiente fuerza de voluntada, hasta los designios de Ra pueden ser equivocados.  
  
_Y entonces, que ocurre Isis, se que no vendrías a hacerme perder mi tiempo. La joven egipcia sonrió.  
  
_ Corren rumores en el bajo mundo Kaiba, en los que se dice tu nombre con demasiada frecuencia. Por lo visto, con tus negocios a la luz de las leyes, estas llevando a la banca rota a ilusiones industriales, lo que no tiene muy contento a un grupo de mafiosos, que tienen allí demasiadas inversiones. Se habla de un boicot financiero a tu empresa, un desfalco a nivel de gerencia- El ceo miró a su amiga, con la duda asomando en sus ojos, pero no fue necesario preguntar, la joven sonrió y siguió con su relato- El sábado estaba en una de las cámaras laterales del museo, preparando la segunda parte de la exposición egipcia, cundo un grupo de hombres, de la mafia, comenzaron a planear, el como derrumbar tu empresa. Pronunciaron un nombre... o más bien un apellido. Blatanders.  
  
Seto abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Uno de los contadores se apedillaba así. Sonrió. Podría despedirlo y de paso, mandar a investigar todo lo referente con sus amistades. Si había alguien mas de la mafia dentro de su empresa, lo descubriría. La joven egipcia, se había levantado y se apoyaba en el ventanal, mirando la ciudad, tratando de ubicar el museo en donde trabajaba.  
  
_ Gracias Isis, te lo agradezco. Ahora si tu necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo...  
  
_ No, no necesito nada Seto...- Se despidió de el y se encamino a la puerta. Su mano distraídamente tocó su cuello ahora desnudo.- o tal ves si Seto, secesito algo......  
  
El ceo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar la petición de la morena.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Yugi se encontraba echado sobre el sofá del living, leyendo un libro de Ágata Christie, diez negritos, tratando de averiguar quien era el asesino de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en la isla.  
  
Por eso se sorprendió cuando de repente, de la nada, una mano toco su hombro. Claro, la verdad la acción no tenia nada de misteriosa, pero el estado anímico de nuestro duelista, excitado por la lectura, le hizo racionar gritando como una pequeña niña.... (N/a: Sin comentarios ¬¬)  
  
_ Que te pasa Hikari???? Te asuste????  
  
_ no para nada ¬¬*  
  
_ uh, bueno lo siento... solo te quería preguntar si tienes hambre, es que en vista de que tenemos que comer, se me ha ocurrido que quizás es hora de cocinar....  
  
_ pero tu no sabes cocinar, ni yo tampoco-_-  
  
_ ya lo se, pero supongo que hacer un tutti- fruti, no nos saldrá tan mal, no??  
  
Yugi se resigno. La verdad las cosas pre- hechas que vendían en el supermercado eran demasiado caras, y salía mas a cuenta comprar fruta y picarla sobre un plato. Suspiro al pensar que tendrían que sobrevivir a frutas y verduras durante mas de un mes, pero supuso que era lo mejor. Al menos no morirían de inanición ni intoxicados.  
  
_ Te acompaño. Puso un marcador en la pagina que había quedado y fue hacia la cocina.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
_ Estas... segura que quieres ESO, Isis?????- Seto aun no podía creer lo que le había pedido. La egipcia se sentó en el borde del escritorio, con una sonrisa bastante alegre, que le daba un aire de coquetería. Seto sabia que la chica no estaba bromeando, pero era raro que pidiera eso. Carraspeo y llamo a su secretaria.  
  
_ Verónica... venga por favor.....  
  
La joven entró y miro, con algo de celos, la confiada postura de la mujer egipcia. Su amo Seto, tenia una mirada extraña- como si algo le divirtiera- mascullo un 'permiso' bastante molesta. Siempre había pensado que ella era la mujer para Seto Kaiba. Sin embrago se tranquilizo cuando vio que la muchacha le sonrío y le dijo, con su voz profunda ' no soy lo que piensas'. Claro que el Ceo no entendía de lo que hablaba Isis. Pero no seria la primera vez que esto pasaba.  
  
_ Verónica por favor, contáctate con algún agente secreto del Cairo, necesito ubicar a una persona.  
  
La joven secretaria salió, bastante extrañada. Un encargo fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo si seto lo pedía debía ser por algo....  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y que les pareció???????  
  
LA verdda es que me gustaria agregar otra pareja a esta historia, uan secundaria... bueno, la van a descubrir, y la verdad no tendra gran influencia en la historia.... =P es que los adoro, son perfectos el uno para el otro!!!  
  
Dudas, comentarios dejen vuestras opiniones.......... Besos y abrazos a todos y gracias por leer  
  
Faron Hally Black ? 


	4. Mañana agitada

Faraón: VOLVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( por que siempre empiezo así mis fics) Bueno, como sea, espero que no me hayan olvidado y que les guste este capitulo….

Joey se levanto de su cama, tratando de no pensar que hoy seria su primer día de trabajo. Lo único malo es que Kaiba no conocía la palabra descanso. Era domingo, y tenia que levantarse a las 7.00, pues al menos, el ceo comenzaba su rutina mas tarde.

Por eso se metió a toda prisa a la ducha, se vistió y estaba por tomar desayuno, cuando unos hombres llegaron y preguntaron si era el 'Joseph Wheeler, primer encargado de seguridad de Kaiba Corp' y sin esperar respuesta, lo tomaron del brazo y se lo llevaron a una limusina en donde su jefe lo esperaba, con una vaso de Whisky en la mano.

- Buen día, Joseph, hoy te tocara una larga lista de actividades, que luego te capacitaran completamente para trabajar en mi empresa como un buen empleado.- Con un gesto de su mano mando a subir el vidrio que los separaba de la cabina del chofer y de los mastodontes, mientras que con la otra dejaba su vaso vació a su lado.

- Que vamos ha hacer??- Joey no podía dejar de ser la criatura curiosa que era, mal que mal, eso era uno de sus rasgos característicos. Aun la pregunta tenia una razón de ser… temía que tuviera relación con la carpeta gigante que el ceo tenía a su lado.

- Veras, Joseph, tus excelentes papeles que te dieron en las academias en las que estudias artes, no son suficientes para tu alto puesto, por ello, me encargare de pagarte un curso de tiro al blanco, conseguirte una membresía en el club de caza en el que yo participo, pues de otra manera no te dejaran entrar, y por ultimo comprarte un arma, especialmente diseñada para ti, pero antes de eso, debemos comprarte ropa adecuada.

El cachorro miró atónito a Kaiba, que había tomado aquella cantidad de decisiones sobre su vida en un solo momento y sin consultarle nada.

- Que te crees para llegar y obligarme ha hacer esas cosas…- el murmullo de sus palabras no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el ceo se dignara ha hacerse el entendido, cuando le tiró, técnicamente la carpeta que a su lado estaba.

- Estos son todos los negocios de Kaiba Corp, espero que cuando los veas, te des cuenta de lo difícil de mi trabajo y en consecuencia del tuyo. Por eso necesito saber si serás capaz de defenderme, sobreponiéndote a la obvia repulsión que tienes por mi persona. Por ello necesito que estés bien entrenado, pues, como amigo que eres de Mokuba, me siento en la responsabilidad de alejarte lo mas posible del peligro.

Joey miró a Kaiba, pues no sabia que se tomaba tan personal ese juego de 'Yo te odio, tu me odias' y sonrió sinceramente cuando respondió.

- No te odio, Kaiba, solo es un juego, sinceramente no te odio, y creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, te admiro, por lo inteligente y esforzado que eres, solo me molesta que no seas capaz de acercarte a nosotros. Además, eres un arrogante que rechaza todos nuestros intentos de acercamientos, y por sobre todo, el afán de molestarme…

Kaiba se sorprendió por ello y le miró sonriendo, o al menos, eso parecía, pues sus labios se habían curvado suavemente.

- Llámame Seto

Joey se sintió sorprendido… y algo le dijo que quizás era cosa de aprender a conocer al poderoso Ceo, y darse cuenta que lo que conocía, era solo una mascara.

- Buenos días Malik… Buenos días Marik…- Ishizu Isthar estaba lo que comúnmente se denomina feliz… Las conversaciones con Kaiba le habían alegrado la semana… pero no por ello dejaría de marti… de rogarles a su hermano y su yami que le ayudaran.

-'_OH, no, si Ishizu se entera que estoy despierto quizás que me va a pedir que haga…'_- Malik cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de no reírse, o gritar, para que lo pillaran…. Su yami, en cambio, parecía realmente dormido… la suerte del espectro, que no era conciente del riesgo que sobre el se cernía…

Ishizu miró con su cara menos amigable a los muchachos, que dormían en su cómodo camarote… No tenia ganas de gritar, a si que salio con la calma del mundo que le caracterizaba… volvió con un par de vasos de agua e hizo lo obvio.

Ambos se levantaron como si tuviesen un resorte, y la miraron muy feo, pero se tragaron toda clase de comentarios cuando la vieron a ella.

- OK, hoy iré al museo, a si que quiero que ordenen toda la casa, la limpien, laven los platos, y de paso, cocinen algo, de preferencia Light. Quiero que ordenen mis libros (que crean, son muchos) y que los clasifiquen por orden alfabético. Todo eso lo quiero para las – acá, la chica miró su reloj- 12.00 pm

- O.O estas loca?? – Marik, que parecía no había captado aun, a quien le había dicho loca, por lo que no pudo prever la furia que había desencadenado…

- A QUIEN LE VIENES A DECIR LOCA…. YO QUE TE MANTENGO JUNTO CON MI HERMANO…. ES MINIMO QUE ME RESPETEN UN POCO Y ME OBEDESCAN…- mientras Isis le gritaba a su yami, Malik se alejo del lugar, sin ser notado, listo para preparar su desayuno… desde hace días la morena, se encargaba de pedirles de la manera mas amigable que podía, que hicieran orden… y cada vez que llegaba y no tenían listo su trabajo, les sonreía y les decía 'no importa…' cosa bastante extraña. Los primeros días pensaba que era por que estaba con la regla, luego, pasó la semana y seguía igual de simpática… Pensó que tal vez estuviera enamorada… dos segundos doro ese pensamiento en su cabeza hueca, y se puso a reír histérico, tan fuerte que logro hacerse notar por sobre los gritos de su hermana…

Su yami, que por costumbre mantenía los pensamientos unidos a los de su hikari ( si. Malik piensa…) apenas se enteró de semejante estupidez comenzo a revolcarse tambien. Y por lo tanto Ishizu quedó completamente anonadada por la forma de actuar de ambos. Estaba con una vena peligrosamente hinchada en su sien, cuando el telefono sonó.

- Señorita Ishizu Isthar… le encontramos……- Isis miro hacia en techo, y sintió como una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

- Hikari… HIKARIIIIIIIIII- Yami zamarreaba a su pequeña luz, tratando de despertarlo, pues lo que tenia que decirle, ameritaba aquella actitud.

- Yami…. Déjame dormir. Son las (mira el reloj con 1/8 de ojo abierto) 7.28 am… que pasa…….

- O.O que diablos vamos a desayunar. Tengo mucha hambre, y no queda fruta…….

- ¬¬ y para eso me despertaste… para ver lo que vamos a desayunar en 3.00 horas mas???

- ¬¬ discúlpame por preocuparme… a demás no es mi culpa que me haya a acostumbrado a despertarme tan temprano por tu colegio… de paso, si comenzamos a levantarnos ahora, podremos ordenar la casa que esta hecha un chiquero..

Yuugi, se desperezó y comenzó a vestirse allí, en su cama… bajo la atenta mirada de Yami ( que estaba una cosa así: OO).

En ese momento, notó el calor que las mejillas de Yami expelían, y se sonrojo a su vez al pensar en lo que le había dicho su amigo, hace un día atrás. Se levanto y le paso unos pantalones que hace mucho no usaba al faraón.

- Haremos aseo completo, a si que será mejor que no manches tu ropa.

El faraón se puso esos pantalones, algo incomodo, por que le quedaban 'algo estrechos'.

Yuugi lo miro, y fue su turno de sonrojarse... que trasero el que se gastaba el faraón. 5000 años sin salir u con una figura que ni les cuento… Yami se agachó (tipo actriz porno, con las rodillas estiradas) alegando que los pantalones no le dejaban ni siquiera

agacharse… pero que sabia el dictador, que aquella pose dejaba a Yuugi una vista perfecta de su mas perfecto tracero.

- debo dejar de mirar asi a yami… - Yuugi se sonrojo al notar una erecfion que adornaba sus pantalones…

QUE LES HA PARECIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por fin volví a las andanzas……… aunque deben disculparme, aun no estoy con los motores en marcha total y es mal que mal fué un año sin escribir……… TODO X CULPA DEL COLE Y EL PREU………… y aun así, el próximo será peor. Pero prometo q me haré un tiempito

Gracias por leer hasta acá,…. Y muxas gracias por el apoyo de mis lectoras.. y prometo que no les defraudare. Cualquier comentario solo deben hacérmelo, con toda confianza, que no muerdo. (Bueno, solo a Yami… y a Seto P)


	5. Maestro

Aquella mañana Serenity se sintió muy feliz.

Había ido a despertar a su hermano a horas medianamente decente, para que se dirigiera a la escuela como un joven totalmente normal.

Su queridísimo Joey le había confirmado que había encontrado un empleo con una excelente paga, que se ajustaba a su horario. Incluso había mencionado algo de uniformes a cuenta del empleador y cursos de capacitación. Era el trabajo perfecto.

Pero ella no pregunto mas, si su hermano estaba feliz ella también lo era.

Zamarreo a su babeante hermano, quien, al verla, sonrió y anunció que se daría una ducha y bajaría.

Joey suspiro un poco molesto. Kaiba le había "pedido" amablemente que llevara su uniforme del colegio y el Traje en una bolsa, pues había indicado "apenas termine la escuela te quiero de punta en blanco luciendo tu flamante uniforme nuevo". La verdad no entendía para que anta formalidad, si con su uniforme de colegio bastaba.

Kaiba era un sujeto bastante mandón, había concluido, agregándolo a la lista de contras de trabajar para el.

Dejo todo en un bolso y luego de tratar peinar sus rebeldes cabellos, y decir que no valía la pena, bajo feliz a la cocina.

Se encontró con su hermana de pie, con una postura rígida, dada por la incomodidad mirando hacia la habitación, donde su padre, quien venia llegando recién, se topaba con dos hombres (más bien gorilas) que decían venían por su hijo.

El hombre medio borracho los había confundido con alguna clase de policías y proclamaba que no había golpeado a sus hijos /recientemente/.

Joey sintió la mirada de su hermana, mezcla de reproche y miedo, y el sonrió para tranquilizarla, le dijo que eran parte de su nuevo trabajo, que no se preocupara. Para su fuero interno estaba bastante molesto. El contrato hablaba de cuidar a Kaiba desde el inicio de las clases. Luego recordó que el CEO solía llegar de los primeros al recinto.

/

-Me podrías haber avisado Kaiba que vendrías tan temprano a buscarme, habría alcanzado a desayunar.

Wheeler entró bastante molesto a la limusina refunfuñando a media voz, y autocensurando sus comentarios hacia su actual jefe.

Seto lo miro divertido, y se limito a señalar un costado de la limusina, donde había un termo con agua caliente, varias tostadas, muffins, tartaletas, galletas quesos, a disposición del rubio.

-mi jornada empieza mas temprano de lo que piensas cachorro… yo creí que los perros se despertaban al alba.

Si el cachorro no contesto fue por que estaba demasiado ocupado en comer los alimentos que su jefe le había dado.

Luego de aquel intercambio de palabras, nada dijeron en el resto del camino. Kaiba iba demasiado ocupado revisando los informes de contabilidad de Baltanders desde la advertencia de Isis. La verdad se dio cuenta que el sujeto era un experto. A simple vista todo calzaba, pero efectivamente el sujeto estaba haciendo labores sucias. Lo mas probable financiando a los mafiosos de las calles.

Sonrió con altivez. NADIE se metía con Seto Kaiba y vivía para contarlo. LITERALMENTE. Claro que jamás nadie podría probarle nada. El tenía cubierta sus espaladas. Un pequeño grupo de la mafia era su cortada perfecta. Un grupo que todos sabían estaba allí, pro que nadie jamás imaginaria eran solo la fachada de los negocios sucios de Kc. Era algo que había aprendido de su padre. Y solo el conocía la verdadera conformación de ese pequeño yakuza.

Por su parte Joey, masticaba distraídamente un poco de fruta. Un desayuno mas completo era imposible. Suspiro, le habría gustado que su hermana se diera esos lujos como el lo hacia en este momento. Miro a Kaiba que se veía realmente distraído en sus informes. Lucia su uniforme escolar, pero no pudo evitar notar que se veía mucho más elegante en Kaiba. Lo más probable lo hubiere mandado a hacer a su medida.

Descendieron de la limusina y Joey acompaño a Seto hasta la sala de clases. Eran los primeros en llegar.

Kaiba se sentó en su habitual puesto, con su notebook, y suspiro.

¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Ehhh que esperas, ¿que revise si hay bombas en alguna parte de la sala?

Idiota me refiero a la tarea, nunca la traes hecha y siempre sacas malas calificaciones por eso.

Joey miró desconcertado a Kaiba. La verdad no había esperado que el Ceo hubiere notado sus bajas calificaciones. Pero luego recordó que el profesor solía recalcarlo cada clase que tenían. Suspiro y saco sus cuadernos.

Estaban mas bien desordenados, pero completos. Era muy responsable, pero la verdad nunca tenia tiempo para absolutamente nada más que trabajar. Sus amigos solían ayudarlo pero nunca les había pedido le hicieran las tareas. Eso era su problema.

En historia, ciencias políticas y literatura tenía excelentes calificaciones. Le gustaba leer, y solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba trabajando o jugando con sus amigos. Pero matemáticas, físicas y química eran cuento aparte.

De milagro cada año logaba la calificación mínima para pasar de curso. Suspiro mientras trataba de resolver los ejercicios.

Kaiba vivía por su trabajo, no tomaba apuntes y aun así tenía las más altas notas, en todos los ramos.

-no te distraigas mirándome y haz esos ejercicios, Wheeler.- Joey dio un respingo y se sonrojo, mirando otra vez la tarea. Kaiba no había despegado la vista de su computador y había notado su mirada.

-malditas matemáticas- gruño fastidiado

Sintió como Kaiba reía suavemente por su comentario

Si las prácticas llegas a quererlas, es solo práctica Joseph.

-Si claro- volvía a refunfuñar- como si alguien pudiera quererlas, los números apestan.

Seto se levanto de su escritorio, y lentamente camino hacia su puesto. No se había quitado los lentes, que sin el molesto reflejo del computador, dejaba ver unos bellísimos ojos azul cielo. O tal vez era azul mar. Joey no sabia por que eso debía importarle.

Seto tomo una silla cercana y la arrastro hasta quedar al lado de la de Joey y se dejo caer.

-mmmmm interesantes ejercicios. No sabía que ya estábamos en esta parte de la materia.

El rubio miro incrédulo a Kaiba. ¿No sabia que estaban viendo en el colegio y tenia tan buenas notas? Estuvo a un segundo de preguntarle si hacia trampa en los exámenes, cuando el castaño con solo mirar el ejercicio detecto tres problemas.

El mínimo común denominador no es el correcto; las operaciones del paréntesis están mal resueltas y definitivamente 8x8 no es 58.

-¿tienes un chip en la cabeza o algo así?

-Cuando trabajas con números para diseñar programas de computadora, o revisas diariamente informes contables o informes de gastos y haces cheques sin impuestos, tu mente se acostumbra a sumar y a realzar operaciones matemáticas al vuelo. No soy un ciborg ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento se sintieron pasos acercándose por el pasillo, y Kaiba, casi como si temiese que los vieran juntos se levanto, dejo la silla en su lugar y volvió a sumergirse en sus informes.

Para cuando Yami y Yuugi se asomaron en el salón, estaba cada cual sentado en su puesto

-hola- saludo el más pequeño del par, tratando de sonar amigable

- vez te dije que Seth no mataría a Joey, tan malo no es

Yuugi fulminó con la mirada a su Yami y se acerco a Joey, para ver que estaba haciendo.

Kaiba por su parte ignoraba totalmente a los más pequeños y seguía en su mundo.

Yami sonreía y trataba de ayudar a Joey a resolver sus problemas de matemáticas mientras Yuugi alegaba que las ecuaciones de 3º grado jamás les servirían en la vida real.

Joey no les prestaba mucha atención. Kaiba lo había "ayudado". No se había burlado, simplemente lo había ayudado. Suspiro, solo para darse cuenta con horror que la fragancia del castaño se había impregnado en sus ropas. Y era un aroma delicioso.

No noto cuando llegaron sus amigos, ni cuando la clase inicio. Lo que le valió una de las comunes reprimendas del profesor, quien ni siquiera esperaba ver sus resultados. Era un viejo muy arrugado /y bastante antipático, a juicio de Joey/.

Las siguientes horas de clases pasaron sin mayor novedad.

Kaiba seguía enfrascado en sus informes (había decidido enchufar el notebook, luego de que los pitidos del computador por batería baja le valieran miradas de reproche, que el ceo ni se molesto en devolver con algún gesto de disculpa, por lo que había quedado mas alejado de la clase)

El día se dio por finalizado antes, con n aviso del director, por lo que a la hora de almuerzo cada uno quedo libre de hacer lo que quisieran.

Malik y Marik, sospechosamente se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el mueso donde su hermana estaba trabajando.

Yuugi y Yami decidieron ir a caminar un rato, e invitaron a Joey quien se excuso por su trabajo. Yami le hizo notar a el joven ojos miel que Kaiba no se había dado por enterado de la situación, antes de irse, le recomendó que le avisara a su jefe que se habían acabado las clases si no quería permanecer toda la tarde allí.

Joey sin una pisca de vergüenza, le aviso a Kaiba que ya era hora de irse, cambiándose de ropa allí mismo.

Kaiba que levanto la vista para responder que sabía que era hora de almuerzo, se quedo de una pieza. Joey estaba poniéndose los pantalones de su uniforme de trabajo, dejando al descubierto unas piernas largas y doradas, por el sol. Kaiba trago con fuerza. Algunas ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza, siendo rápidamente desechadas por la parte consiente del Ceo.

-Wheeler, es hora de almuerzo que haces cambiándote- trato de articular seto pero solo se escucho alguna clase de balbuceo incoherente, por lo que tuvo que repetir la frase luego de desechar en la totalidad los pensamientos que había tenido sobre el rubio.

Es que acaso no escuchaste (Joey se sacaba la camisa, para reemplazarla por la elegante y negra de su trabajo, dejando a la vista sus abdominales un poco marcados por el excesivo ejercicio- el profesor nos dejo libre la tarde

La verdad nunca escucho al profesor, no dicen nada que no sepa-

Joey luego de murmurar algo que sonó a "ricachón ególatra" tomo su bolso y el de Kaiba preguntándole donde debían ir.

Seto saco un iPhone (caprichos de ricachón, mascullo Joey) y anuncio que en 15 minutos estaría su auto esperándolos afuera.

Decidieron salir.

Joey notaba como los estudiantes, que estaban haciendo sus planes lo miraban fijamente. Algunos con bastante deseo (Joey se veía realmente sexy con un terno ajustado, negro)

Kaiba por lo demás, sacaba otro celular (un Nokia n75) y al parecer le ponía sondo

Dos celulares? No crees que es demasiado

Kaiba se limito a encogerse de hombros

-uno es para llamadas nacionales, el otro para internacionales. El iPhone es para navegar en internet y comunicarme con la oficina, a si que si no sabes contar eso hace 3 celulares.

Joey miro a Kaiba fijamente. Quizás solo en es instante vio su rostro cansado. Eran muchas responsabilidades para un simple adolecente.

La llegada de la limusina de Kaiba le impidió preguntarle al ceo si acaso descansaba. Ordeno los llevaran aun fino restaurant. La trufa Dorada (propiedad de Matt Groening… Los Simpsons Rules).

Joey descendió del auto y fue directamente a abrir la puerta del ceo (los matones el domingo le habían dado un par de consejos para no ser despedido en el acto)

Kaiba lo miro con una sonrisa y le pidió se mantuviera a su derecha siempre.

Se sentaron en una exclusiva mesa, alejada de la ventana, y Kaiba pidió el menú. Luego de indicarle a Joey que pidiera lo que quisiera, ordeno una botella de vino Carmenare, y un salmón a la plancha.

Joey no se pudo contener a pedir una lasaña con jugo.

El almuerzo no parecía muy agradable. El ceo seguía revisando documentos, mientras tomaba distraídamente el vino. No parecía muy animado.

Cuando llego el mesero con los platos (bastante rápido considerando la hora) el ceo apenas tocaba su plato, entretenido leyendo.

Como es que te venden vino si eres menor de edad- Joey pregunto más que nada para romper el frio. No le agradaba almorzar así, con ese ambiente.

Kaiba lo miro divertido y comiendo un bocado de pescado sonrió

Es que aquí no venden Whisky… a si que me conformo con vino

Joey lo miro molesto. Ese ricachón no había contestado su pregunta.

Sonó un celular y Kaiba aprovecho para contestar. Joey no le dio importancia cundo Kaiba comenzó ha hablar en francés. Ni siquiera cuando noto que era el celular de "la oficina".

El idioma era muy sensual. El ojimiel se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no era el idioma… era la voz de Kaiba que sonaba relajada lo sensual. Es mas, al avanzar la conversación pasaba de un relajo a la satisfacción, y casi era un ronroneo su voz… tal como un gato frente a la chimenea.

Al colgar el ojiazul parecía bastante animado. Miro a Joey y con un gesto alzo su copa y brindo con su compañero

Por los buenos negocios- susurro- y bebió todo el contenido del cristal.

A Joey estaba comenzando a preocuparle la manía del Ceo de tomar tanto alcohol.

Terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron a Kc donde los esperaba un tumulto más o menos grande.

En las afueras una ambulancia, trasladaba un bulto que en algún momento había sido una persona. Al parecer alguien se había suicidado.

Uno de los gorilas de la mañana se acerco

Alejándolo de la prensa, ayudado por Joey quien, menos rudo que su compañero trataban de lograr hacerse paso entre la multitud de periodistas que trataban de conseguir palabras del ceo

Joey no entendía por que tanto alboroto. Solo supo que un contador Baltanders se había tirado del 13 piso. No era para que Kaiba diera tantas explicaciones ¿o si?


	6. Descanso

Una vez consiguieron entrar al enorme recibidor del edificio, una mujer morena se acercó a los periodistas y les señalo una de las puertas de doble hoja que estaban al costado. Junto a ella una mesa llena de aperitivos y canapés.

Los hombres de la prensa parecieron más calmados al comprender que el CEO daría una conferencia de prensa para explicar la situación.

Joseph Wheeler se sentía un extraterrestre en medio de la junta directiva del FBI precedida por la sección de Archivos X. Parecía que cada persona dentro del edificio supiera que debía hacer, como si cada uno de ellos hubiese tomado su puesto de combate. Y la verdad es que era algo así.

Kaiba se movía como un tigre en medio de los manglares de la india y a Joey definitivamente se le hacia difícil manetnerce a su derecha, quizá un poco rezagado. El gorila que le había ayudado a despejar la entrada del CEO había desaparecido, y por un momento se sintió solo, abrumado por la r4esponsabilidad. Eran demasiadas las personas que se acercaban al CEO y era realmente imposible determinar las intenciones que tenían para su persona. Sin embargo el escalofrió que sintió se mezclo con el frio natural producido al entrar a una pequeña sala de video, donde cada centímetro de pared estaba rodeada de aparatos electrónicos que mostraban diversas imágenes de la compañía.

- explícame como fue que sucedió. Que muestran las grabaciones del piso donde trabajaba Baltanders.- Joey miraba a Kaiba que había vuelto ha ser el hombre controlador y frio que siempre había visto. No quedaba rastro de satisfacción en su voz.-

- el hombre recibió un sobre sellado, señor- dijo el guardia de seguridad quien ni siquiera se había molestado por que su jefe no se dignara ni a saludarlo ni a mirarlo. Parecía estar acostumbrad0o a la actitud acre del muchacho- luego lo destruyo en la maquina, tomo el basurero, arrojo el contenido al incinerador y se dirigió al piso 13- el guardia parecía preocupado- Como usted sabe…

- allí no hay una sola cámara de seguridad lo se.- el CEO sonrió de una forma cruel. Una sonrisa que solo Joey había podido apreciar debido a su ubicación y a que el brillo de las pantallas iluminaba a su jefe. – una verdadera lastima, pero que se puede esperar, no todos los hombres aguantan la pr4cion de trabajar en una de las empresas más exitosas del planeta.-

Volteó a mirar a Joey, como si recién notara su presciencia le indico con gesto distraído que lo acompañara, mientras a modo de explicación comentaba que el piso 13, ubicado exactamente en medio del edificio era una "sala de conferencias" gigante equipada con toda clase de tecnologías pero que no contaba con sistema de vigilancia, pues allí se celebraban las reuniones del directorio de la empresa, y por ello se exigía la máxima seguridad.

Llegaron al piso-oficina de Kaiba, donde Verónica parecía desperada con la avalancha de llamados que las diversas líneas de teléfono indicaban. Miró a su jefe con semblante preocupado y este le dijo que le llevaran algo de comida y que avisara que en una hora daría una conferencia de prensa para pronunciarse sobre el asunto del siniestrado contador, y que solo le pasara llamadas importantes.

* * *

Los jóvenes de cabellos rubios miraban y buscaban en cada centímetro cuadrado del museo, y no había pista de su hermana. En la mañana esta les había anunciado que tenia asuntos personales pendientes y que no la molestaran, pero como ambos creían que la morena era incapaz de sostener algo que se pudiera llamar como vida personal, habían decidido cerciorarse por sus propios medios. Claro que nada habían conseguido. Era imposible. Literalmente la muchacha se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

- mmmmm creo que será mejor que aprovechemos la tarde Malik- los jóvenes se pararon juntos y sonrieron. Cualquiera que los viera diría que era un lindo chico que miraba a su espejo. Marik no podía evitar perderse en los ojos lilas que se perdían en los suyos propios. Hace bastante tiempo que este fenómeno extraño venia ocurriendo, pero había tratado de ignorarlo. Por lo mismo había accedido a la busca de la "malvada mujer", ya que era una excusa para estar juntos, pero sin revolver aquellos inquietantes pensamientos que a veces se le venían, y que por milagro, alcanzaba a abstraer de la conexión mental.

Se dirigieron a una plaza cercana a tomar helados. Y a reírse de la gente que pasaba… y a planear travesuras, todo coronados con constantes y largos minutos de silencios cómplices y para nada desagradables.

* * *

-Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Yuugi Motou podía a veces ser el ser mas desesperante sobre la tierra.

- YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- definitivamente si estuviera en su trono, con su poder absoluto, muchas veces lo habría mandado a matar por consentido y mimado.

-YAAAMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el dictador se volteó con las cejas fruncidas dispuesto ha hacer callar al pequeño, cuando su mirada se suavizo. Allí estaba su Hikari mirándolo con ojos brillantes por el miedo, sentado en el suelo esperando que el Faraón matara a la horrible bestia que había osado asustarlo. Y allí estaba el ex hombre más poderoso del Nilo, desarmado por un ángel que había disparado a su alma.

- ya calma Hikari, ya esta muerta, es solo una araña grande y fea que tenia su nido entre las latas de conserva, nada mas.- Atem bajó de la silla en donde se encontraba encaramado y botó a la basura los vestigios del pobre arácnido cuyo único pecado había sido ser venenoso, pero pacifico.

- eres mi héroe- Yuugi abrazo al espectro y suspiró- siempre he temido a las arañas, mi abuelo me decía que si no me comía la comida cuando pequeño o le desobedecía las arañas me llevarían lejos. Se que es estúpido….

- no lo es Hikari- interrumpió el muchacho- a veces los cuentos infantiles te causan traumas, yo odiaba a los cocodrilos, y vieras lo que sufría en las ceremonias dedicadas a Set- Yami sonrió instintivamente ante aquellos recuerdos adquiridos recientemente de millones de años atrás- Quizás por eso es que admiraba tanto al sacerdote.

-Era muy distinto al actual Kaiba- Yuugi miró a su faraón. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y así pasaron la tarde hablando de los recuerdos del antiguo gobernante de Egipto

* * *

Seto se dejo caer (por no decir se tiró) en un sillón forrado a un costado del ventanal que le daba la vista panorámica de la ciudad. Joey que no atinaba a nada se quedo de pie esperando, mientras observaba con mas clama la misma habitación que había sido testigo de su locura al firmar el contrato de trabajo que ahora lo traía de vuelta.

Había tres computadores encendidos en la habitación uno ejecutando lo que parecía un sistema de pruebas de algún nuevo proyecto, un segundo con una planilla de Excel que mostraba cifras azules que bastantes ceros y la tercera que mostraba las ventanas de varios diarios financieros de distintas partes del mundo. Había además una serie de documentos desplegados en las dos mesas de trabajos y un gran plano de un edifico (a juzgar por las dimenciones del trabajo) sobre la mesa central. Un cuadro de Mokuba era lo único que evidenciaba que aquel que pasaba sus horas en ese lugar tenia familia.

Las paredes opuestas a las ventanas estaban plagadas de libros y de carpetas. A un costado un frigo bar y sobre el varias botellas de diversos licores, todas semi vacías.

- acaso no te vas a sentar- dijo Kaiba, señalando un sillón pequeño a un costado de donde el estaba – vas a tener que estar un rato de pie en una hora, y además no alcanzamos a terminar nuestro almuerzo- murmuró. Joey un poco sonrojado y a la par que pedía permiso se sentó en el mullido sofá que se hundió bajo su peso, en una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Kaiba estiró su mano a una pequeña mesa ubicada entre los sillones y encendió un iPod, dejando escuchar por los parlantes del aparato una relajante melodía.

Estaban así, en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos cuando una puerta lateral se abrió. La eficiente Verónica llegaba con una bandeja de sushi y unos pasteles turcos en un carrito y lo dejo al alcance de una mano. Tomo una frazada que tenía plegada en su brazo y tapó a Kaiba.

- pe… pero- alcanzo a murmurar el CEO cuando la mujer lo atajo con voz maternal.

- lleva mas de 48 horas sin dormir. Descanse por lo menos hasta antes de la conferencia. Si en una hora esta dormido, la atrasare 40 minutos, y no se preocupe por los periodistas- atajo con gesto firme ante el ademan del CEO- les ordenare mas comida y bebidas y verá como no les importa esperar- luego volteando hacia Joey sonrió- y tu muchacho, aprovecha también de descansar. En el mueble de al lado (señalo una especie de closet) hay una Wii con varios juegos que usa Mokuba cuando viene. Así no te aburres- y sin esperar que alguno de los dos se quejara se retiró del lugar.

-vaya, cuanta confianza para hablarte así- comenzó Joey cuando un suave ronquido le llamo la atención. El poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp. había caído rendido en su sillón. Era increíble como el gesto mas vulgar del mundo se las arreglaba para verse elegante y fino en ese cuerpo flexible, pero demasiado delgado.

* * *

Estaba luchando contra unos ninjas, cuando la voz de Verónica, sonó metálica por el aparato. No se sorprendió solo por que la primera vez lo había hecho. Kaiba estaba durmiendo aun y ya llevaba una hora 35. Debía arreglarse para ir a la dichosa conferencia.

Joey contesto que el se encargaría de despertarlo y el gracias fue lo ultimo que escucho antes que la habitación quedara nuevamente en silencio.

Se acerco al CEO, el hombre del momento que así, durmiendo parecía un mortal bastante agotado. Le dio pena lo que iba ha hacer. Tomo su hombre mientras se agachaba y le susurro suavemente que era hora de despertar, mas las incontables horas de trabajo parecías que sumergían al hombre en un pesado sopor. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por el calor producto de la manta y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Un deseo de besarlo se apoderó de Joey pero su cerebro lanzo la alarma, antes que siquiera pudiera procesar la idea.

Un zamarreo mas fuerte obligo a Kaiba a gruñir mientras se sentaba en el sillón y acomodaba sus cabellos.

-que hora es- su voz sonó ronca. Sexy si se quiere- LA conferencia. Al parecer su cerebro ya estaba en funcionamiento otra vez. Volvía a ser el súper hombre.

Joey lo vio vaciar un vaso de whisky y dirigirse al baño. Luego de unos minutos pareció el SETO KAIBA, el dueño de Kc, el jugador de cartas, el hombre de hierro. Su mirada fría, su rostro sin sonrisa y su cuerpo alerta. Vacio otro vaso del mismo licor y le indico a Joey que le siguiera.

* * *

La sala estaba atestada de alegres periodistas, que proclamaban la generosidad de aquel hombre que les había alimentado. Cuando apareció, hasta aplausos se escucharon.

Seto se sentó y espero las preguntas. Luego de los agradecimientos, la pregunta del millón, que había pasado. Seto contesto, como quien ha aprendido un discurso

-Kaiba Corp. lamenta el fallecimiento de Gastón Baltanders, es una lastima, un contador único y magistral que gozaba de la confianza de todos. Lamentablemente el piso desde el cual se – hizo una pausa haciendo un gesto obvio- no contaba con cámaras de seguridad por ser la sala de conferencias de la empresa.

Obviamente Kc cooperar en todo con la policía facilitando las cintas de las ultimas horas del joven Gastón.

Luego de las declaraciones un par de preguntas sobre economía Seto se despidió y salió.

Joey lo seguí como un perrito, pero no quiso reconocerlo y Kaiba no quiso comentarlo.

Volvieron al estudio del ceo.

Seto se sentó y de la nada (literalmente) apareció un hombre. Joey hizo un ademan de lanzarse sobre el, cuando Kaiba le hizo un gesto de que se detuviera.

- es de confianza- murmuro cuando el tipo, a quien sus rasgos no se podían ver, le extendió una carpeta-

- la confesión de Baltanders con los nombres de sus cómplices. El modus operandi de sus acciones, los beneficiaros y las cuentas donde están los fondos además de los passwords para sus accesos, todos corroborados antes de ser eliminado.

Joey se quede helado, mientas Kaiba sonreía como un león mientras se relame las patas frente a lo que queda de su victima.


	7. Culpa

Joey no podía salir de su estupor. Kaiba seguía leyendo concentrado la lista que le habían entregado con todo lo que Baltanders había confesado antes de morir, con la misma tranquilidad de quien disfruta una novela rosa.

Seto Kaiba SABIA que ese hombre no se había suicidado. SETO KAIBA HABIA PLANEADO esa muerte. Así de simple.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, junto con una rabia que iba creciendo minuto a minuto en su pecho. Sentía sus puños tiritar y como su mandíbula se apretaba. Cuando estaba por decirle algo, Kaiba se levanto y sin siquiera darse por enterado de la mirada de odio de Wheeler le indico que lo acompañara a su oficina.

En el ascensor el silencio se hacia mas y mas denso, el cachorro sentía que podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo y de repente, la campañilla que indicaba que habían llegado, lo aturdió. Sentía que el ruido era muy alto, o tal vez el silencio era demasiado.

Verónica tan tranquila como siempre los saludo desde su escritorio. Parecía total y absolutamente ajena al aura acecina que expedía su jefe. O al menos así lo sentía Joey, que casi podía ver rodeando al moreno esa aura.

Kaiba frio como siempre, aun pendiente en los documentos le pidió, no muy amablemente que nadie los molestara, ni siquiera Mokuba. A continuación, cero la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio de trabajo. Joey no pudo más.

-Tu lo mandaste a matar- dijo un una voz fría, nada acorde con su pueril personalidad. Esperaba que el chico se enojara, o que por ultimo lo negara. Es lo que cualquier mortal con algún atisbo de conciencia habría hecho, sin embargo Kaiba, como sin darle importancia le respondió afirmativamente.

Joey no podía creerlo… NO PODIA. Se acerco con pasos firmes a su jefe, olvidado que ERA su jefe, y tomo a Kaiba de la muñeca, con una fuerza inimaginable y lo obligo a levantarse.

Olvido que el moreno era bastante más alto, paso por alto su cara de sorpresa y el resoplido de indignación que escapó de sus labios.

Los largos dedos del cachorro presionaban las muñecas de Kaiba (no había notado cuando tomo su otra mano), tampoco notó cuando la presión causo un cierto entumecimiento en sus propias manos y no veía como la piel delicada y blanca del moreno se enrojecía por la fuerza.

Era demasiado consiente del pulso del moreno, de su respiración, de su perfume… de sus ojos azules que lo miraban con un dejo de cansancio, acentuada con un par de ojeras casi imperceptibles. Pero Joey solo lo miraba. No supo cuanto rato estuvo así… sentía que se perdía en esos ojos indomables, sentía que su cuerpo se acercaba inconscientemente, respondiendo a algún llamado salvaje y primitivo al son de los latidos de ese corazón frio e inquebrantable, sentía que sus labios buscaban… pero todo eso se esfumó cuando la voz profunda y cansada de Kaiba resonó en sus oídos.

-¿Acaso te molesta eso?- El joven de ojos azules no entendía el malestar del rubio pero sentía que si no decía algo en ese instante, las ganas de acercarse a ese rostro furioso y altanero se sobrepondrían a su cordura.

-¿que me molesta?- preguntó Joey. Había olvidado todo, perdido en el mar de sensaciones y pensamientos confusos.

- Me recriminabas lo de Baltanders. Si, yo lo mande a matar, el tipo estaba coludido con la mafia, para acabar con mi empresa y lo mas probable es que conmigo también. Es cosa de ponderar… es el o yo. YA sabes, como la historia de todo ser vivo, Ser cazador o ser cazado, y sinceramente preferiría vivir bastantes años más.

Joey cerro sus ojos y soltó con violencia a Seto. Retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose del embrujo del sacerdote y, sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde, le grito:

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decidir sobre la vida de otros, para eso esta la justicia! … en cambio te manchas las manos con sangre… como si una vida no fuera NADA.

Kaiba lo miró sorprendido, e incluso un poco desconcertado.

Joey un poco mas calmado, pero con la misma rabia prosiguió.

-Creí que habías cambiado… desde la época del "Death –T"… cuando trataste de matar a Yuugi… - la voz del cachorro se quebró un poco, tan poco, que Kaiba no supo si era o no su imaginación. (n/a: revisar el manga de YUGI-OH para saber que es el DEATH-T)

-Creí que habías cambiado, que eras otro. Acaso no entiendes que esa no es la forma… actuando así solo atraerás la ira de tus enemigos, y solo le causaras mas daño a Mokuba… ¿te imaginas que pasaría si los amigos de ese tipo te dañan?, ¿dejarías solo a Mokuba?

Kaiba no entendía que había de malo. Así lo habían criado, Gozanburo siempre solucionaba de esa forma los problemas. Joey no entendía la clase de personas que eran, no tenia idea con quien estaban tratando. Pero no se sentía con ánimo para recriminarlo. Por primera vez alguien el hablaba de esa forma, jamás nadie se había opuesto a él. Ni Mokuba quien solía mirarlo de manera recriminatoria, solía decir algo. Y en el fondo un cosquilleo de satisfacción le recorrió su espalda. Le gustaba que alguien se atreviera a decir las cosas como eran.

- sabes Joey…- dijo sereno, incluso con un dejo de dulzura, que una parte de el no pudo explicar- vete a casa. Pero no me mal interpretes. Anda y descansa, por que esta es la clase de vida que llevo, y si no está dentro de tus cánones morales o te enoja mucho seguir conmigo, renuncia. Sin ningún rencor. Te pagare el resto del mes, mas uno por concepto de indemnización, además de recomendarte muy bien, y créeme- sonrió Kaiba, recuperando su autosuficiencia y esos ademanes de "soy el rey del mundo"- una recomendación de mi parte es más que útil para abrirte las puertas de donde quieras.

Joey no se hizo esperar. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación con el corazón en las manos, dando un gran portazo. Y no estaba preocupado por lo que dejaría de ganar. Una sensación de vació se apoderó de él.

Llego a la casa de Yuugi inconscientemente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. No entendía que pasaba, pero a la vez no se sentía con la fuerza de contarle a sus amigos "chicos les cuento que Kaiba mando a matar a su contador"

Allí le recibió Atem, con un aire distraído, que se fue al suelo al ver la cara de Joey. Al parecer se convertiría en costumbre verlo llegar en estado de shock a ese lugar.


End file.
